


Tall, Dark, and Harvey

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV), The Spirit (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Macht x 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark, and Harvey

“I am so sorry, Harvey, I don’t even know how this could happen." Ray threw his hands up in the air and kicked at the flat tire in front of him.

“Ray... Ray... it’s fine." Harvey reached out to his driver to offer some sort of moral support but the other man continued pacing along the side of the car. The otherwise perfect vehicle was curbed with not one but two flat tires, the result of a few too many broken bottle littering the streets of New York.

“The tow truck company said it would be a couple hours until they can get out here. Apparently the Friday before Halloween is busy."

“Not a big deal," Harvey shrugged elegantly. "We’re only a few blocks from my place. I’ll walk and you can make it up to me by swinging by that bakery I like Monday morning."

“You’re going to walk?" Ray finally turned away from his car and looked at Harvey out of the corner of his eye.

“I do know how to walk," Harvey said, refusing to give into the petulant desire to cross his arms for fear of creasing his new suit.

“I have personally witnessed you demanding to be driven two blocks. Your building is five." Ray obviously didn’t care about creasing his own clothing.

“It was raining that day and I refuse to show up at a meeting damp. That’s something the Rookie would do."

“No, Mike would bike to a meeting halfway across town and show up soaked through."

“Exactly," Harvey nodded. He reached out and offered Ray a firm handshake, "I’ll see you on Monday. Usual time. Try not to let anyone egg the car before the service guy shows up."

With that he walked off, striding down the sidewalk as if he owned the city. Harvey Specter, best strutter in New York. He was half a block from his building when a shadow barreled out of the doorway he was passing, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Careful!" he grunted, reaching out on instinct to grab the person as they stumbled. The other man was dressed all in black save a lurid red tie that nearly glowed in the light of the city. A slim mask and classic black fedora made him all the more intriguing. "Nice suit," Harvey smirked.

The other man looked Harvey up and down before glancing around at the darkness that surrounded them.

“On the run?" Harvey asked, aiming for a nonchalant tone even as he edged a bit closer to the entrance to his building.

“Just an ex," the other man smirked right back, the tightness in his jaw loosening somewhat. "She just can’t take no for an answer."

“I know the type." Harvey hesitated for a moment, letting his eyes travel the length of the man in black’s body before moving back up. "I am in desperate need of a drink. Want to hide out at my place?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harvey watched out of the corner of his eye as the other man slid his jacket from his shoulders, laying it lazily over a chair near the door. He followed suit, hanging his own jacket on a hook in the kitchen and loosening his tie before reaching for the nearest bottle of Scotch.

“So, Mister..." Harvey glanced out and watched the other man as he ran his long fingers along one of the book shelves that lined the wall next to the television.

“Spirit," the man called out, "But you can call me Denny."

“So, Denny, do you always lurk in doorways?" He reached into a cupboard to grab some tumblers and took a few whiskey stones from the freezer before pouring them both generous servings.

“Of course," Denny shrugged, turning around as Harvey came over and held out his drink. "Thanks... Harvey."

Harvey only crooked an eyebrow, waiting as Denny enjoyed his first small sip of the expensive liquor.

“Private investigator?" he asked. He moved away to the couch and sat down lazily, legs wide, one arm flung over the back.

“Something like that," Denny grinned. "I saw the memo pad by your phone." Harvey watched as the other man turned back to his album collection. The dark suit trousers he wore were well fitted and the shirt moved silkily across his back as he moved his arm to pull out records that caught his eye. Harvey moved his attention lower and took a deep pull from his glass, enjoying the warmth from the Scotch and the view. He let the alcohol ease the tightness of his muscles as he relaxed and observed Denny.

“You have eclectic tastes," Denny said, turning his attention back to Harvey.

“I like to think I have good tastes." Harvey grinned as Denny moved over to sit on the opposite side of the couch. He was still wearing his mask and fedora, something that helped kindle the heat growing in Harvey’s stomach. The other man mimicked his pose, his fingers barely brushing Harvey’s on the back of the couch.

“And how far do these good tastes extend?" Denny asked after taking another long drink of his Scotch.

“To all things," Harvey shrugged. "I don’t do labels; I do quality. If I like something, I make it mine."

Harvey twisted forward then, setting his now empty glass on the side table. He could feel Denny’s eyes on him as he moved and he took advantage of that fact, exploiting the weakness the way he would an opposing attorney’s. He stretched his arms high above his head as he sat back, letting his shirt stretch tight across his chest far longer than necessary before easing back with a sigh. Catching the other man’s eye, he held his gaze as he slowly slid his tie from its knot, the silk gliding against the cotton of his color the only sound in the room. The other man tilted his head slightly as Harvey tossed the tie onto the coffee table a few feet away.

The tension in the room grew exponentially when the other man followed suit, his tie joining Harvey’s and his hat getting tossed onto a nearby chair.

“Leave the mask on," Harvey said in a rough voice, "I have a feeling it will be hotter that way." He moved quickly to lean into the other man, kissing him deeply. His tongue slid easily through Denny’s open lips and he could taste Scotch and something like the scent left after a lightning strike. Denny’s hands came around him, one reaching up to tangle in his dark hair while the other wrapped low around his waist, pulling him closer until he was pressed fully against him.

Harvey didn’t even realize they had shifted until he felt Denny rock his hips up from where he was laid out on the couch. He groaned into the other man’s mouth as friction caused his hardening cock to jump. He propped himself up slightly on his elbow so his free hand could begin working down the long line of buttons of Denny’s shirt.

“Don’t bother being polite," Denny said as he pushed Harvey back slightly. Harvey sat up and watched as the other man ripped his own shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. The black slid aside to reveal a hard chest and broad shoulders. Harvey reached out and ran his fingers down the line between Denny’s pecs, following it further south to the ridges of his abs until it came to rest on the button of his trousers.

“Do that to mine," he said as he moved his hand lower to grip the other man through his trousers, "and I will hurt you."

“Tempting," Denny growled as Harvey tightened his grip. He pushed himself up, forcing Harvey to shift until they were face to face again, Harvey’s legs on either side of the other man’s. "Perhaps you should get naked faster so I don’t give in."

Harvey rushed forward, letting his tongue fight Denny’s for dominance as his hands made quick work of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor before removing the other man’s completely. Hands moved in tandem then, both men trying to touch and grip and bruise as they rutted together. The silence that had prevailed in the room was chased away by the sound of lips and moans and whispered profanities.

“Do you always invite strange men into your apartment?" Denny grounded out when Harvey moved his attention to worrying the skin along his neck and shoulder.

“Only when they look like you," Harvey whispered hotly in his ear before biting down on it hard enough to make the other man gasp and buck up into the hand that was still pressed against his crotch. "Only when they look like they can take it."

“Take what?" Denny grunted when Harvey answered not with words but with movement, catching the other man off guard enough to press him back onto his back and using the surprise to pull his hands above his head where he held them with a firm grip that sent heat straight to his cock.

“This," Harvey said in a dangerous voice before running the tip of his tongue along Denny’s bicep. "And this." His mouth moved to Denny’s chest, teeth leaving tiny red nips in a straight line down to his dark nipples. "And this." He worried the nipple with his teeth hard enough to make the other man curse and then soothed it with the flat of his tongue. "And this." He moved back up his chest to press a hot, bruising kiss to the other man’s Adam’s Apple.

“I can take all of that and more," Denny moaned. Harvey’s grip tightened slightly on his wrists as he shifted his weight to allow one leg to slip between the other man’s. He placed biting kisses along his lower lip as he rotated his hips slowly, relishing the slow erotic burn of his silk boxers sliding across his turgid cock.

“Fuck," Harvey hissed when Denny pushed his hips up harder. "You’re wearing too many clothes."

“I’d love to fix that but your sort of holding me down and I didn’t think it was very nice to throw your host to the floor." Denny’s smirk was so like the one Harvey had seen in the morning every morning.

“As if you could," Harvey responded. His words turned into a loud moan when the other man quickly toppled them to the floor, hands shifting until Harvey was the one pinned. They rutted together, couch on one side and coffee table on the other, until Harvey felt like much more would result in ruined pants and that just wouldn’t do.

“What happened to losing the clothes?" He asked. Denny leaned up far enough to look at him, dark mask highlighting deep eyes.

“Don’t move," he growled out, tightening his hold on Harvey’s wrists for a moment before releasing them completely. He began to move then, setting an agonizingly slow pace of bites and kisses and licks down Harvey’s neck and chest and stomach while one of his hands made short work of Harvey’s button and zipper. He bit down a bit harder at the soft skin above the trousers before slipping a hand into them. "Silk. Nice."

Harvey could only moan, fighting the urge to grab the other man as his hand wrapped firmly around his cock. The heat he gave off was like being wrapped in flames and nothing had felt so wrong or so fantastic. Denny only gave the cock a few slow strokes before sitting back on his heels so he has room to pull Harvey’s trousers down below his knees. He leaned back down, reaching up with one hand to grip Harvey’s arm tightly as he took his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck," Harvey groaned. He could feel Denny grin around his cock before letting it slide farther into his mouth until Harvey could feel the soft resistance of his throat give way as he swallowed him down. His hips moved on their own, thrusting back into the moist heat each time Denny pulled back and the hand that had moved from his arm to his hip only encouraged the movement until he was fucking the other man’s face with abandon. He could feel sweat trying to cool his flushed skin as heat began pooling at the base of his spine, begging for release. His moans grew louder as he felt his orgasm building.

And then Denny stopped. He wrapped one hand firmly around the base of Harvey’s cock as he pulled off of it slowly, the tip of his tongue catching on his glans before he sat up completely.

“That’s cruel," Harvey panted as he glared at the other man. "I’d go so far as to claim emotional torment. I could sue."

“Or you could point me in the general direction of your lube," Denny says, pushing himself to his feet. He kicks his shoes off and drops his trousers before Harvey can answer, the other man transfixed as more skin becomes exposed. He grins widely once Denny places his hands on his hips, full superhero pose, his penis jutting out proudly. A quick shove and wiggle leaves him equally naked and he finally sits up, pausing to give the head of Denny’s cock a quick lick before reaching past him to grab a small tube and strip of condoms lurking in the back of the drawer of the side table.

Denny hummed his approval as Harvey laid back down, arms above his head, thighs spread wantonly. The cocky lawyer rarely found himself the one submitting to a lover but this man was so... different. So strong and self-assured and so... Harvey. It was like getting fucked into oblivion by a masked mirror.

“Perfect," he murmured has Denny kneeled between his thighs, letting one had trail along the inside of his thigh as the other popped the cap on the lube. He let out a shaky breath when a wet finger began tracing across his opening and found himself unable to look away as Denny’s eyes locked with his. The finger began sliding slowly in and all Harvey could think was moremorehardernow.

“C’mon," he said softly. "I won’t break."

“No, I bet you won’t." Denny leaned forward to kiss Harvey lightly as the finger slid out. The kiss turned messy when one finger became two with a sudden push and burn. Harvey bit down on Denny’s lip hard enough to taste iron on his tongue as the other quickly began scissoring his fingers, opening him up rough and fast. The mens’ cocks rubbed against each other in a halting rhythm as Denny kept up his brutal finger fucking of Harvey’s ass.

“If you don’t get your cock in me soon then I’m going to have to fuck you instead,” Harvey threatened. "And I won’t be nice about pounding you so hard you can’t breathe." Denny shuddered above him, his entire body pausing a moment as he stared down into Harvey’s dark eyes.

“Maybe next time." Denny pulled away, slipping his fingers out carefully and letting Harvey watch as he slowly slid a condom down his long length. He stroked himself with his slick hand a few times as his eyes wandered Harvey’s body before moving forward slightly. He put one hand on Harvey’s hip while the other guided his cock into the welcoming heat of the other man’s body. Matching moans echoed off of glass windows as he seated himself fully. He gave Harvey a moment to enjoy the stretch before leaning forward slightly, pulling the lawyer’s legs up to his shoulders until he was just where he wanted him.

The pace he set was slow at first but began to build quickly. The sound of skin on skin filled their ears as they fucked, Denny moving forward as Harvey pushed back. Harvey tried to reach for his own cock to hasten his pleasure only to have Denny grab them and force them back above his head, his cock driving even deeper as the angle changed.

No words were exchanged. None were needed. Harvey was about to beg for some personal attention to his own erection before the cock inside him slid along his prostate, sending a charge directly to his cock as it lay trapped between their stomachs. The clenching of muscles and the keening sound that escaped from low in Harvey’s throat were enough to let Denny know he was where he needed to be. He pounded into the other man, biting down on his shoulder as he felt his orgasm growing closer.

The sharp pain was enough to tip Harvey over the edge, his back arching under the other’s man weight as his orgasm rocketed through him. He could feel his ass clench tight around Denny’s cock, pulling the other man into oblivion with him. His vision goes fuzzy, his lungs screaming for air, as the other man drops heavily on top of him.

When he comes to later, after what felt like seconds but must have been minutes, he’s alone. His thighs are sore and his ass is wet and all he can do is chuckle as he basks in the glow of a thorough fucking. He stays stretched out on the floor until the cum cooling on his stomach is irritating enough to propel him to his feet.

It isn’t until the next morning that he notices the red tie rolled up neatly on the coffee table next to his own blue one. Under them is a hastily scrawled note, torn from the memo pad that says Harvey Specter in bold type.

 _Until next time._


End file.
